Back
by D Ve Ar
Summary: "Tidak sia-sia aku berusaha untuk mengalahkan Aomine-kun karena balasannya setimpal. Aomine-kun menjadi seseorang yang dulu kukenal. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi cahayaku." / AoKuro! / After Seirin vs Touou in Winter Cup / Maybe Sekuel Kepercayaan


**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Ao/Kuro with OOCness**_

* * *

**Back  
**

_By D Ve Ar_

.

.

* * *

Aomine Daiki—pemilik nomor punggung 5 Tim Basket Akademi Touou ini terlihat masam. Berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang tutup menunggu hujan reda karena ia lupa membawa payung. Yah, sebenarnya ini salah satu kesialan di antara kesialan-kesialan lainnya di hari Senin. Sungguh amat menyebalkan. Belum lagi ponselnya mati karena tadi pagi ia lupa men-_charge _ponselnya—jadi ia tak dapat meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menjemputnya (Momoi Satsuki—orang yang terpikirkan olehnya). Malas hujan-hujanan, ia pun menunggu hujan reda—yang entah kapan akan usai.

Menghembuskan napas kasar, ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, meski tak cukup berhasil karena ia terus mengutuk harinya yang sial ini. Apa ia harus mencoba seperti Midorima untuk selalu membawa benda keberuntungan agar tak sial lagi? Tch, jangan harap Aomine akan melakukannya.

"Eh, Aomine-_kun?_"

Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya sontak membuatnya membuka mata. Berdiri di hadapannya mantan pemain bayangan Tim Basket Teikou—SMP mereka dahulu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Oh, Tetsu." Aomine berucap singkat. Menelisik _partner _lamanya yang masih memakai seragam tim basket SMA-nya—tampaknya Kuroko baru saja latihan. "Kau disini," lanjutnya lagi.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aomine-_kun _sedang menunggu hujan?"

"Hm." Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka, Aomine menarik Kuroko mendekat untuk menepi. Berdehem pelan. "Tak baik berdiri dibawah hujan terlalu lama—" Kuroko akan membuka mulutnya sebelum dipotong oleh Aomine. "—meski kau membawa payung."

"Oh." Kuroko meletakkan payungnya di samping dirinya yang akhirnya bersandar bersebelahan di samping Aomine.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi setelahnya. Kuroko memandang lurus—entah apa—dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Sedangkan Aomine sesekali melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana latihan Seirin?" tanya Aomine untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereke berdua.

"Hm cukup baik. Aku juga terus berlatih _shoot. _Ini semua karena bantuan Aomine-_kun _juga. _Arigatou gozaimasu…_" Kuroko menatap ke arah Aomine.

"Oh syukurlah."

Kemudian sunyi kembali. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan mereka. Tak mudah untuk ditebak. Kemudian Kuroko membuka payungnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Aomine-_kun _mau pulang? Ayo bersama," ajak Sang Bayangan kepada Aomine yang mau tak mau mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kuroko.

Langkah mereka saling beradu ditemani tetes-tetes air hujan yang belum mereda sejak tadi. Dalam perjalanan menuju halte yang masih cukup jauh tak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Aomine-_kun/_Tetsu." Panggilan di waktu yang sama membuat kedua orang ini saling memalingkan muka ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau duluan saja," ucap Aomine setelah meredakan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Aku senang," ungkap Kuroko pelan. "Aku merasa Aomine-_kun_ telah kembali." Senyum tipis tercipta di kedua belah bibirnya. "Tidak sia-sia aku berusaha untuk mengalahkan Aomine-_kun _karena balasannya setimpal. Aomine-_kun _menjadi seseorang yang dulu kukenal. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi cahayaku." Iris _baby-blue_-nya saling bersitatap dengan _sapphire _milik Aomine.

"A-aku," ia tergagap, bingung bereaksi apa dengan perkataan Kuroko. Mengacak rambut biru tuanya, ia tersenyum—senyum yang sama dengan yang dulu. "Aku juga merasa lebih bahagia. Aku lebih merasa hidup. Dan lagi, aku bisa dekat denganmu kembali, Tetsu."

"Eh? Dekat denganku?" Langkah Kuroko terhenti, diikuti Aomine yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Tersenyum misterius, ia memegang kedua sisi bahu Kuroko. Dan secara tiba-tiba menunduk—mencium bibir lembut Sang Bayangan yang _refleks _menjatuhkan payung di tangannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. "Aomin—" Setelah usai dari kekagetannya, Kuroko memejamkan matanya—merasakan sebuah kecupan manis yang didaratkan oleh Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine menarik diri dari wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah. Keduanya menarik oksigen di sekitarnya, udara dingin sekaligus tubuh yang terlanjur basah kuyup menambah rasa menggelitik aneh di tubuh mereka.

"Ahomine-_kun!_" Kuroko menatap Aomine. "Apa yang—"

"Itu hadiah." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Perayaan kembalinya aku." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau aneh, Aomine-_kun._" Kuroko mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh lalu memayungi dirinya dan Aomine kembali.

"Tetsu, terimakasih," ucap Aomine tulus dan lirih. "Terimakasih telah mengembalikanku." Ia menarik lengan Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya. "Terimakasih."

Kuroko tersenyum—lebih lebar dari biasanya—di dalam dekapan Sang _Ace _Touou, ia membalas pelukan Aomine dengan payung masih di tangannya. "Sama-sama."

.

.

_Dulu, ketika kepercayaanku mulai hancur_

_Aku merasa tak berdaya_

_Namun, aku mulai membangun kepercayaanku kembali_

_Bahwa aku dapat mengembalikanmu_

_Aomine-_kun

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

* * *

_Kyaa~ aku berhasil bikin AoKuro lagi (#tebar bunga)_

_Meskipun sekedar ficlet (atau drabble?) dan dengan ide terbatas, aku berusaha buat keduanya nggak OOC (Ve tau itu nggak berhasil), moga-moga readers mau ngehargain (dan review) fic AoKuro Ve ini yaa… Ve bakal ngehargain banget!_

_Well, ini ber-setting setelah Touou dikalahin sama Seirin. Episode favorite aku selama nonton Kurobas. Kyaaa~ Aomine kece banget! (#dibekep karena banyak omong) Moga masih pada minat review ya… Bai bai, Ve pamit dulu, mau cari ide buat AoKuro lagi (Lalala #nyanyi)_


End file.
